First Date
by zhuzhu415
Summary: It's how i think Esposito and Lanie's first date went.


**So how exactly did Esposito and Lanie start dating, this is how I think it went. ONE SHOT. Lanie POV. **

It was quitting time, Lanie looked at her watch it said 8:30 pm. She was about to go home and spend her Friday night watching a lifetime movie while snuggled up on her couch. She was about done packing up to go, when she heard a knock on her office door. She turned around to Javier Esposito standing in her doorframe. She had always noticed the Hispanic detective, the swagger he had as he walked in to a room, how he always busted on to crime scenes ready to protect and serve. But as far as Lanie was concerned he was just another playboy who's reputation preceded him.

"Look Detective, I've closed up shop any info you want for the case will be given to you on Monday." Lanie said gathering up papers.

"Relax Doc, I came down here to see if you have plans tonight. " Esposito said with a smile.

"Yeah I do . I plan on making my way home to relax. " Lanie said now standing in front of him , for the first time she noticed how much taller than her he was. Javier gave her a dazzling smile.

"How about I buy you a drink?" he said. Lanie pushed by him.

"Nope. Good Night Detective." Javier ran In front of her

_Damn he's persistent _she thought to her self.

"Come on Lanie, one drink I'm sure your couch will forgive me ." Javier said

Lanie looked at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"No detective , now stop harassing me." She walked by him .

Javier ran ahead and blocked the door.

"One drink that's all I swear." He said looking into her eyes. How could she resist big ole brown eyes like that?

"Alright fine , but you try any thing and you'll end up on my autopsy table." She said.

Javier smiled and held the door open for her , she walked pass with a tiny smile on her face.

"That sounds a bit kinky I'll keep that in mind." He said. Lanie shook her head.

They went to a bar not to far from her apartment.

"What's your poison, Doc ?" Javier Said siting down at the bar.

" Sex On The Beach." Javier tilted his head at that .

"Hell Coney Island isn't that far away." He said holding up his keys. Lanie hit his arm.

"That's not what I meant, I meant the drink ass hole." Javier smiled

"You cant blame a guy for trying." Then the bar tender came over she was wearing a really tight shirt that was cut low.

" Oh hey Dete-" the bar tender started before Esposito cut her off with a loud obnoxious cough.

"Not today." He coughed while nodding towards Lanie. The bartender nodded.

_So does he think I didn't notice that? _Lanie thought to herself .

" Alright what can I get you guys." The bartender said

"Um get a sex on a beach for my lady here and a Heineken for me." Javier turned towards Lanie.

" So Doc , why don't you tell me about yourself ."

" Well um my favorite color is purple, I really like tigers and Ferris wheels. I was a dancer as a kid and well I grew up here in New york. What about you Detective?"

"Well I grew up in Brooklyn , it was just me my mom and my sisters. My dad and mom got divorced when I was 5 and then my dad moved to Florida with his new wife. Um I was a bit of a bad ass as a kid. " Javier said as the bartender brought their drinks. " In high school I played 3 years of varsity football , baseball and basketball. I got in a bit of trouble in school though. " Lanie shook her head

" I can see it happening a lot." Javier laughed

"I remember this one time I got busted for going in the girls locker room after gym and dropping my towel. " Lanie nearly choked on her drink at the thought.

"Why'd you do it." She said.

"Well I was a freshman then and some of the seniors bet me $50 that I didn't have the balls to do it. So I showed them and about 30 girl that I did. I gained 50 dollars, 20 phone numbers and 3 moths detention." Esposito said before taking a triumphant drink of his beer.

"So let me get this straight you whipped it out for $50, shame." Lanie said shaking her head.

"I'd do it for free if you'd like." Lanie looked at him.

"In your dreams detective."

"Hell yeah." Javier said

Javier turned around and looked at the guy who was clearly drunk doing karaoke on stage.

"That guy is horrible." Javier said shaking his head.

"Like you could do any better." Lanie said folding her arms across her chest.

"Actually if you must know I can do way better." Esposito said mater of factly.

"Alright get up there and show me." Lanie said.

"Fine. " Esposito hopped out of his chair and went on stage. He said something to the DJ and began to sing " Adorn" by Miguel .

He was great on stage the crowd loved him. Lanie was still in shock when he came back to the bar.

"Still think I can't do any better." Esposito said .

"Wait so you sing." Lanie said "Miguel. And you do it well."

"Uh not exactly Dr. Seuss." Javier said

"Yeah right there's no way that was just a fluke , I've never heard anyone hit those high notes like you did." Javier smiled .

" Ok so I only sung Miguel 'cause a source of mine told me you like Miguel and hitting those notes wasn't that hard."

"Mhmm and you don't sing a regular." Javier shrugged his shoulders.

"Naw if I'm not at work I'm at home playing Assassin's Creed."

"Your such a child." Lanie said.

"Bull Shit, Assassin's Creed is a man's game. " Esposito said.

"Don't you hear yourself you're talking about a freaking video game. You're just a big buff man-child, its kinda cute though."

"You think I'm buff?" Javier said cocking his head to the side slightly and smiling.

_Wow look those eyes and that smile. What? Get yourself together girl , but he's so cute and sweet and he opened up to me_. Lanie thought to her self .

"Hey lets get out of here." Esposito said putting a twenty on the bar to pay for their drinks.

"Alright." Lanie said

They walked outside there was a bit of a chill and Lanie had forgotten her jacket. "Here take my jacket." Esposito said taking of his jacket placing it around Lanie's shoulders.

"No I couldn't." Lanie said starting to take the jacket off.

"I insist." Javier said putting arm around her.

Lanie liked what they had going, he was so warm and smelled really good. They walked to the parking garage where Esposito had parked his car. He drove Lanie straight home. When they pulled up to her apartment Javier got out and opened her door for her. Lanie walked towards her building with Javier trailing behind her.

"May I help you detective?" She said when they finally reached her door.

Javier stared at her , sincerity pouring from his eyes .

"I had a great , I just wanted to make sure you got to your door safely. My mom would skin me alive if she found I didn't walk a woman to her door after a date." He smiled and kissed Lanie on the cheek. "Goodnight Dr. Parish."

"Good Night detective." She said. Javier walked away as she walked in her house.

" Wow." Lanie said as she entered her apartment .


End file.
